El Guardaespaldas
by RinkuPanda
Summary: Ellos cometieron un error y no se darán cuenta hasta que ese error tenga fruto. ¿Qué hacer cuando el arrogante de tu guardaespaldas te deja embarazada? la cantante no entiende el odio que siente él por ella, pero tampoco negará que siente lo mismo hacia él. A parte de acoplarse en su casa contra su voluntad, ¿qué más queda por hacer?
1. Chapter 1

_Vocaloid no me pertenece._

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Rin Kagamine empuñaba el micrófono fuertemente entre sus manos mientras gritaba con dedicación la letra de la canción al compás de la música. El sudor perlaba su frente cubierta por su flequillo rubio, el cual se movía con rebeldía en cada movimiento que hacía. Su compañera, Miku Hatsune, rodeó rítimicamente la figura de la rubia mientras la acompañaba en la canción. El dúo estaba a punto de finalizar el concierto tras el arduo trabajo. El escenario temblaba bajo sus pies, el público que gritaba y las clamaba, solo eran un hormigeo al fondo que las incitaban a seguir. Ambas cantaron la última estrofa y todo terminó. Una oleada de tremendos gritos y aplausos envolvieron a ambas mujeres. Después de su despedida, salieron a prisa de allí.

Le era difícil caminar para Rin, se tambaleaba y tenía que apoyarse en las paredes para no caer. Fue un concierto largo. Una mujer castaña llegó hasta ellas para dirigirlas a la salida y conducirlas al camerino, merecían un buen descanso. La castaña le hizo un ademán a un hombre que estaba parado frente a la puerta, apoyado en la pared mientras conversaba con otra persona. El hombre se acercó a la castaña y a las dos exaustas cantantes que todavía seguías hyperventilando.

—Len, llévalas al camerino inmediatamente—El joven asintió y se colocó las gafas oscuras. Cuando las cantantes estuvieron cerca, Rin puedo apreciar una mueca en el rostro del guardaespaldas. Sabía pefectamente a qué se debía; Len llevaba dos semanas trabajando para ellos. Nunca supo la razón, pero era una persona arrogante, sobre todo con ella, que le ponía apodos desagradables.

El guardaespaldas abrió la puerta trasera e hicieron sus recorridos de siempre entre una peste de fans y paparazzis. Como era de esperar, llegaron sanas y salvas a la caravana. Miku abrió la puerta con un empujón de su hombro y casi se dejó caer en el suelo. Rin cerró la puerta y se sentó frente al iluminado tocador.

—Joder... —Dijo Miku tras tomar varias bocanadas de aire—. Estoy tan cansada que no puedo ni abrir los ojos.—Miku estaba tumbada en la enorme cama de la caravana, respirando frenéticamente. Rin sonrió con debilidad mientras apartaba varios mechones rubios de su cara.

—Estuvo bien, ha sido una buena temporada... —Mencionó la rubia—. Pero espero que nos concedan algún tipo de descanso o vacaciones. ¿Crees que nos dejarían?

Miku se incorporó un poco con ayuda de sus manos y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, podría considerarse. El nuevo álbum está siendo vendido con éxito y hace poco que hemos terminado una gira por Estados Unidos..., quizá sea una buena idea tomarnos un descanso, después de todo, hemos trabajado mucho.

—Yo necesito llegar a casa y quitarme la ropa de un tirón para meterme en un baño frío... —Murmuró, una sonrisa tonta apareció sobre sus labios.

—Eso está muy bien, Rinny—rió con una mano en el pecho. Sus corazones palpitaban a una increíble velocidad, aún podían sentir los gritos del público en sus cabezas—. Un baño frío siempre va bien.

La puerta de la caravana se abrió solamente para aparecer en ella una mujer de cabellos largos y rosados. La mujer escudriñó el lugar con sus iris azules, hasta encontrar a Miku, a quien sonrió ligeramente.

—Miku-sama—dijo la mujer—. ¿Cómo les ha ido?—Preguntó volviendo la mirada hacia la rubia. Rin se giró en su asiento para mirarla mejor y sonrió.

—Genial, ¿verdad Miku? pero creemos que es nuestra estapa de descanso.

Luka endureció un poco la mirada. Ambas comprendieron a qué se debía.

—Pero eso tienen que preguntarselo a Jun—Respondió Luka, cruzándose de brazos—. Y estoy convencida de que la idea no le agradará en absoluto.

Rin arqueó las cejas sin apartar la mirada de la mujer de cabello rosa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que privará a una joven de diecinueve años de un descanso, después de trabajar como una burra?—indagó sorprendida.

Luka hizo una mueca, parecía fingir meditarlo, pero sabía interiormente que Jun podía privarla facilmente de un descanso.

—Eh... Sí.

Miku entornó los ojos, Jun era el hijo de una irlandesa y un japonés, de ahí venía su nombre.

—No le veo el caso... —La peliazul de veinte años suspiró—. Pero, de todas formas tenemos que intentarlo, Rin. Quizá lo consigamos.

—¡Já!—soltó la rubia—. Da por echo que lo intentaré, y conseguiré mis días libres.

Luego, fue la castaña quien se asomó por la puerta. Meiko pestañeó y dejó de lado ese tema tan interesante que las mujeres hablaban. Miró a la rubia y habló lentamente.

—Rin, hora de irse a casa. Len te escoltará hasta ella—Aseguró. La rubia frunció el ceño chasqueando la lengua, ese sujeto no la agradaba. No soportaría que él la fulminara con la mirada tan intensamente como hacía siempre. Parecía mostrar un sentimientos de desprecio hacia ella.

Se levantó pesadamente de la silla cuando su pulso se había normalizado y caminó hasta la salida de la caravana.

—Nos vemos—Se despidió. Miku respondió un cabeceo y Luka la imitó. Exhaló y siguió a la castaña hasta el punto donde se encontraba el guardaespaldas esperándola. Firme, quiero y frunciendo el ceño. No parecía contento con tener que escoltarla hasta casa a solas, pero al fin y al cabo era su trabajo.

—Len—Meiko atrajo su atención una vez se instalaron a su lado—. La quiero sana y salva, más te vale que no tenga ningún rasguño cuando llegue. No soportaría tener que aguantar los gritos de su padre si eso pasa.

—Descuida—Su voz sonó segura y profunda.

El guardaespaldas abrió la puerta del coche y se introdujo dentro esperando a que ella la imitara. Y así hizo, se sentó en el asiento del co-piloto y se abrochó el cinturón. Unos segundos, él ni si quiera había encendido el motor, lo que hizo que ella tragara y provocara un fuerte dolor en su garganta; era de esperarse luego de estar horas utilizándola.

El rubio metió la llave del coche en la ranura y la hizo girar, hasta que el motor ronroneó ferozmente. Se abrochó el cinturón y emprendió la marcha. Al principio, el camino fue silencioso... tardarían bastante en llegar a casa, teniendo en cuenta que el concierto lo había tenido a muchos kilómetros de Tokyo. Pero, Jun y Meiko le habían prometido a su padre que llegaría sí o sí después del concierto.

Miró la hora en su rolex; las tres de la madrugada. La verdad, no tenía intenciones de hablar con Len, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo... era el guardaespaldas, tenía que conocerlo al menos un poco e intentar averiguar por qué tanto odio hacia ella.

—Sería fantás-

—Resérvate las palabras, rubia estúpida—Escupió. Ella frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendida.

—Hey, mi nombre es Rin, ¡R-I-N!—exclamó, sintiendo una punzada en la garganta por el esfuerzo de vocalizar correctamente—. llevas molestándome con ese y otros apodos desde que nos conocimos... ¿a qué se de-?

—Creo que ya te lo he dicho y no quiero volver a repetírtelo; cállate.

Lo peor de todo, era que su orgullo había resultado herido. Se cruzó de brazos permaneciendo enfadada y sin hacer nada por evitar que se notara en su rostro. Tenían que despedirlo... sí. Mañana mismo lo hablaría con Jun, cuando le pidiera permiso para tomarse unas vacaciones. Le echarían, y ese estúpido hombre no volvería a herir su orgullo o mandarla callar.

—... ¿Por qué eres tan arrogante conmigo?—Preguntó.

Len frunció aún mas el ceño sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—Joder... no hay manera de que te calles, ¿eh?

No, y mucho menos si se lo ordenaba alguien como él.

—Te recuerdo que estás hablando con-

—Con una rubia oxígenada.

—¡Oye, mi cabello es natural!—gritó. Y él dejó escapar una risa profunda desde su garganta. Se sorprendió por eso, era la primera vez que presenciaba eso. Y volvió el silencio. Habían pasado unos siete kilómetro en silencio. Hasta que ella divisó las luces de una gasolirena y habló.

—Quiero parar—Avisó la rubia, con la mirada sobre la gasolinera. El hombre pareció maldecir, pero tendría que ceder si no quería quedarse a mitad de camino sin gasolina, pues se estaba terminando. Estacionó el vehículo y ella salió disparada de él hacia los baños. De allí, sacó de su bolso dos pequeñas pastillas blancas. Tembló. Recordó, que Meiko se las había ofrecido aquella misma noche. No era que la castaña consumiera drogas, pero era consciente de la tensión y el estrés que había en la vida de la rubia. Principalmente todo estaba englobado en su padre.

Rin tampoco consumía drogas, e incluso Meiko le hizo prometer que solo las tomaría en casos extremos y, sería su primera y última vez. Acercó una a su boca, tocándola con la punta de la lengua, hasta depositarla allí y tragarla. ¿Por qué había echo eso? curiosidad, sobretodo por los rumores que habían sobre esas pastillitas. Pero como siempre decían, la curiosidad mató al gato. Salió del servicio rapidamente y localizó a Len en el coche. Al parecer ya habían terminado allí. Se subió en silencio al vehículo y continuaron el viaje.

Solo bastaron un par de kilómetros para que Rin comenzara a sentir los efectos de la pastilla que había tragado irresponsablemente. Su mente cubierta por una neblina roja, impidió que procesara con más cuidado los movimientos que haría a continuación. Se tiró sobre las piernas del rubio, provocando que este gruñera sobresaltándose y redujera la velocidad.

—¿Qué mierda haces?—Preguntó él, haciendosele imposible no sentir donde palpaban las manos de la rubia—. Para de una vez si no quieres que tengamos una accidente, pequeña rubia.

La rubia se relamió mirándole desde abajo con lujuria y diversión.

—Entonces aparca—desafió.

Len la escudriñó intensamente con la mirada; podría golpearla, pero sería cobarde por su parte golpear a una mujer. La apartó bruscamente, comenzaba a perder los estribos.

—Más te vale que te quedes quieta si no quieres que te de una buena zurra en ese bonito trasero—Amenazó, clavando sus iris azules en los de ella.

—Vamos, sé que quieres lo mismo que yo—Él lo intentó, jura que lo intentó. Pero supo que el único hilo de cordura que quedaba en él se rompió cuando ella metió las manos en su pantalón y comenzaba un frenético ''masaje'' ahí—. ¿O tienes miedo?

Ahí. Nadie desafiaba a Len ni mucho menos se atrevería a hacerle esa clase pregunta. Sobretodo tratándose de sexo y de _ella_. Giró el volante hasta estacionar el coche en un pequeño descampado.

El rubio la incorporó sobre su regazo y le arrancó la blusa sin ninguna delicadeza. Los botones salieron disparados a cada rincón del vehículo y Rin no pudo dejar pasar eso por desapercibido, por lo que soltó un suspiro; ahí iba su blusa portada de Francia.

El hombre, —en realidad Len solo tenía unos recientes veintitrés años— se deshizo con salvajismo del sujetador púrpura que cubria sus redondos senos y atrapó un pezón con su boca. Rin echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gemido de su boca, ¿para qué serviría contenerse?

Su lengua se amoldaba sobre el pequeño botón rosado que coronaba el pecho de la joven, se sació y disfrutó de sus pechos.

Solo sería sexo, al fin y al cabo. Después de aquello lo único que recordarían serían los orgasmos, que por cierto serían los últimos que tendrían entre ambos. Len no tenía tiempo para juegos, tenía que llevar a la cantante a casa y no se daría el lujo de retrasarse mucho.

La rubia enterró su cara en la curva de su cuello mientras él se bajaba la bragueta para a continuación, subirle la falda y sujetar ambos muslos con las manos. El miedo y la incertidumbre no existían en la desbocada joven cuando él maldijo en voz baja y sin piedad, se introdujo en su interior rapidamente, dando lentas embestidas al principio. La tomó de las caderas para ayudarla a coger un poco de impulso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba cabalgando de forma literal sobre él. Su cara tensa, fruncía el ceño y mantenía la mandíbula apretada mientras jadeaba.

Si a Len le hubieran dicho días atrás que tendría sexo con la cantante se reiría en su cara por la simple razón de que no la soportaba Y todo lo que hizo fue liberar su semilla en ella... ¿cuál fue el error?

* * *

Las nueve de la mañana.

Rin entró cautelosamente en su casa. Cerró la puerta en un golpe sordo y depositó sus zapatos en el suelo. Consciente del silencio sepulcral que habitaba la casa, caminó en puntillas hacia las escaleras.

—Rin Kagamine—Una voz masculina, dura y llena de autoridad llegó a sus oídos desde lo que parecía ser, el salón—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llegar?

La joven quedó petrificada en el sitio. Tragando en seco y controlando sus pulsaciones, viró hacia la izquierda. Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá, observándola con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos azules le mandaban dagas a través de su mirada. Su padre se parecía a ella en cierta manera, su cabello castaño-dorado con algunas canas sobresaliendo. Era alto, delgado y moreno. Y su carácter... el simplemente era..., ¿protector? basicamente la controlaba. Él sabía perfectamente —más bien, su obligación de _padre_ era saber— cuando tendría giras o etc. Recordó cuando Jun, su manager —practicamente el suyo a pesar de que Miku se acopló a ellos hace poco— había tenido que soportar la cólera de Shen Kagamine cuando ella iba a hacer su primera gira en China. Aunque debía admitir..., que por muy protector que él pareciese, su paciencia era poca y se enfadaba por cualquier cosa.

—Hola, papá—respondió finalmente. El hombre se levantó y estiró los músculos de su cuello sin dejar de mirarla furtivamente.

—Te lo repetiré nuevamente; ¿por qué has llegado tan tarde? —Pausó y lazó una mirada rápida al exterior a través de la ventana, haciendo que su ceño se acentuara más— ... temprano.

Rin dejó que un suspiro saliera de sus labios otra vez.

—Lo siento, tuvimos que hacer varias paradas en el trayecto—Se ruborizó ante lo verídico de eso.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y estrechó los ojos.

—Le dije claramente a Meiko que te quería en casa después del concierto—dijo—. No cumplió con su palabra.

—En ese caso, fue mi culpa—Admitió, mientras tragaba el nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Papá, mi vida no es fácil. Sabes que fueron muchos kilómetros, compréndelo. El conductor también necesitaba dormir.

Shen cogió aire lentamente y lo expulsó en un jadeo cansada acariciándose las sienes.

—De acuerdo... pero que no vuelva a ocurrir—Le lanzó una última mirada antes de irse a su habitación, seguramente a dormir.

Ella subió a su cuarto automáticamente arrastrándose. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que seguramente terminaría con ella pronto. Se dejó caer de cara sobre el colchón y no esperó para desvestirse, Morfeo la estaba esperando y no le dio la oportunidad de volver a abrir los ojos cuando sus brazos la rodearon.

* * *

Ya había un mes desde entonces. Había hablado con Jun y este no cedió a darle vacaciones a pesar de sus súplicas. Sin embargo, se hizo notario el repentino cansancio en ella y signos de malestar y Meiko tuvo que convencerle finalmente. Así que hace tres días que estaba descansando.

Miku estaba de brazos cruzados frente a la puerta del baño esperando a que su amiga terminara. Cuando la puerta se abrió, saltó a su lado para comprobar los resultados.

—¡Por fin!—Exclamó—. ¿Qué, qué tal?

Ambas observaron los das rayas en la prueba de embarazo que la rubia tenía en las manos.

—Mierda... —Masculló la peliazul suspirando—. ¿Qué harás? ¿vas a abortar?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, no había considerado esa opción ni lo haría. Unas cálidas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos para surcar su mejillas. Se llevó una mano al vientre y suspiró. ¿Llorar? se supone que no debería llorar, era algo bueno; traería una vida al mundo... ¿por qué tenía que llorar?

—No abortaré, oh, por supuesto que no—Le dijo sorbiendo por la nariz.

—¿Sabes quién es el padre?

Rin arqueo una ceja a su mejor amiga.

—Oye, yo no soy ninguna fulana. Pero... —Meditó unos segundos—. ... Hacía seis meses desde que no tenía relaciones sexuales... claro, eso fue antes de él.

Miku frunció el ceño y se enderezó frente a ella mientras se acercaba y la señalaba con su índice de forma acusatoria.

—¡Rin Kagamine! ¡me ocultas algo! sabes quién es el padre, ¿no? no me has dicho la última vez que tuviste relaciones ni con _quién_. ¿Con quién?

—Pues... —Tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta—. Con mi... bueno, nuestro... guardaespaldas.

El shock golpeó a su amiga hasta dejar su mandíbula contra el suelo.

—¡Idiota! —Le dió un suave golpe en la cabeza—. Tu padre te matará y probablemente también a Nakamura.

—Hmp. No, simplemente... ya verás, haré que se encargue de _su_ hijo—Maldijo en voz baja mientras Miku empezaba a decirle algo más.

—¿Estás de broma? sabes perfectamente cual es su rencor hacia ti, ¡pasará de tu culo!

Ella se encogió de hombros, _su_ hijo, _su_ responsabilidad. Y mierda también, ¿quién sería tan estúpida de probar drogas cuando en el momento no eran necesarias? jodido destino, jodida ella y jodido Len Nakamura.

* * *

_Sí, es que la historia se ambienta en esto... ella preñada y Bum (?) va a ser interesante, de verdad que sí. -Se acaricia su barbilla- (?) Bueno, ya tengo casi listo el capítulo ehm... ¿10? ¿9? no sé cual era xD de Mi vecino favorito. Bueh, y ya publicaré el segundo de este. _

_Pobre Len, no se imagina nada de lo que tengo planeado. MUAJAJAJA... por cierto, esta historia es de pocos capítulos, ¿Ah? en fin, perdonen la ortografía y la cacografía... ¿reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Vocaloid no me pertenece._

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Luchó por que la ansiedad no se adueñara de ella completamente. Rin apretó la mandíbula fuertemente mientras arrugaba su falda entre sus manos, sentada en el sofá esperando que su padre no notara esto. Algo, inutilmente imposible.

—Papá, lo siento—Murmuró. ¿Su voz reflejaba temor? rezaba por que no.

El hombre se inclinó hacia delante apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, mirándola intensamente. La joven no quería levantar la cabeza para no enfrentar la dura expresión de su padre. ¡No podía hacerlo?

—Rin, dime a qué se debe todo esto—dijo, mayormente ordenó—. Para empezar... ¿por qué te disculpas? —Echó hacia atrás la cabeza levemente sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Qué has hecho, Rin?

Tragó saliva, tratando de hacer desaparecer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad, ¿realmente, realmente se lo dría? alzó la cabeza y notó que sus propias manos estaban temblando además de la presión que estaba formando al oprimir la tela de la falda.

—Papá, estoy embarazada—Soltó, sin mostrar ninguna expresión excesivamente.

El hombre frente a ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no dijo nada durante unos instantes.

—¿De quién es?—Preguntó con un cierto toque de desinterés en su voz.

—... No lo sé—¿Por qué mentía? en cierto modo temía de lo que sería capaz su padre. Aunque, ante todo, temía mucho más lo que pensaría de ella. ¡Por dios! su padre había sido su ídolo en la infancia a pesar de lo ''duro'' que fue, sin excepcionar que nunca hubo falta de amor en su relación paternal.

—¿Me estás diciendo, que estás embarazada de quién-sabe-quién?—Repitió irritado.

Ella asintió, un tanto cohíbida encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

—Simplemente no quiero decírtelo.

—¿Y sabes en qué posición te deja eso ahora? no me esperaba esto de ti, Rin. Me has decepcionado, aunque no sea la primera vez.

Mierda, esas eran las palabras más jodidas que un padre te podría decir. ''_Estoy decepcionado de ti.'' _¡Por supuesto que debería estarlo! ... ¿o no?

—Lo siento de verdad, papá. Sabes que nunca... —Sin embargo, su padre intervino.

—Aborta.

La idea que había descartado de su mente hace días, volvió a abordarla cuando su progenitor la mencionó con tono frío. ¡Joder! de alguna manera se había esperado eso de él...

—Ni hablar, es mí bebé—Pronunció con firmeza, alzando la barbilla levemente y desafiándole con la mirada; Azul contra azul.

—Pues lárgate de mí casa, no pienso mantener a los hijos de otros—Sentenció seguro de su decisión.

_Mierda_. Sintió entonces que sus ojos se humedecían pero se negó a llorar cuando ya lo había hecho. Frunció el ceño, aún sin darse por vencida, ¡era su padre! ¡debería apoyarla y quererla!

—¿Hablas... hablas en serio? ¡papá, maldita sea!—Exclamó levantándose bruscamente. Entonces todos sus esfuerzos por no llorar se derumbaron cuando la primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla fugazmente—. ¡Eso es muy injusto! ¡yo no lo he pedido, no puedes _echarme de casa así_!

—Pensé que eras diferente—Shen dejó escapar un suspiro—. Nunca creí que serías como tu madre...

Los ojos de Rin se ensancharon, sintiéndose ofendida. En primer lugar, ¿por qué metía a su madre en todo ese asunto? ella era un caso aparte.

—¡Demonios, soy _tu_ hija!

Shen se levantó violentamente y gritó, soltando toda la ira que había contenido, probablemente, mucho tiempo.

—¡Y como mi hija, esperaba otra actitud de ti!—Se cruzó de brazo y endureció la expresión—. Ya te lo he dicho; te quiero fuera de mi casa, ahora.

Ella resopló y subió a zancadas y fuertes pisadas las escaleras. Simplemente, no se había esperado esa reacción de su padre, pensaba que sería otra... probablemente no una muy agradable, pero no una como aquella. Cerró la puerta de un portazo descargando el enfado en ella y buscó su celular en el escritorio. Marcó el número de Meiko y esperó a que esta contestara. Si su padre la echaba de casa, entonces se acoplaría en la de Len. Escuchó un zumbido en la otra línea y la voz de la castaña.

—¿Aló?

Rin carraspeó para aclarar su garganta, ya que seguramente su voz estaría quebrada.

—Meiko... soy Rin. ¿Tienes el número de teléfono de Len?

—Sí, espera, ¿el guardaespaldas? claro. ¿Para qué lo necesitas? ¿ocurre algo? —Preguntó la mujer.

Rin suspiró—Es difícil de explicar. Solo pásame su número.

Y con esto, tomó un lápiz y un papel para disponerse a apuntar el número dicho por Meiko.

* * *

—¡Gakupo, maldición, tápate _eso_!—Un hombre de cabello azul se cubría los ojos mientras señalaba a otro de pelo morado que corría por el apartamento en cueros.

—¡Oh, vamos!—Y soltó una risotada—. No niegues que te atrae mi cuerpo varonil.

Len, quien había cruzado el salón con una taza de café en la mano, entornó los ojos ante la escena.

—Joder, Gak. Kaito tiene razón, a mí me dejarás ciego, santo cielo—El peli morado maldijo y el rubio dibujó una sonrisa torcida mientras Kaito carcajeaba.

—¡Pero bueno, qué indignante!—Bufó y se dispuso a enroscar una toalla alrededor de su delgada cintura. Kaito se tiró en el sofá y observó al rubio a su lado. Sonrió.

—¿Y bien?

El rubio parpadeó un poco y frunció el ceño preguntándose a que vendría esa sonrisa dirigida a él.

—¿Qué?

—¿No me vas a contar con pelos y señales tu experiencia con la Rin Kagamine?—Preguntó traviesamente. Gakupo se tiró al lado de ellos automáticamente ignorando el echo de estar semi desnudo. Este último le observaba con asombro.

—¿En serio has pasado un noche con ella? ¿pero no la odiabas? —El hombre se rascó la cabeza y frunció el ceño—. Y... ¿por qué la odias?

Un leve rubor se coloreó sobre las mejillas del rubio, lo que hizo que frunciera más el ceño.

—Eso no os importa—Bebió del café y clavó la mirada en la pared.

Kaito le lanzó una mirada a Gakupo dándole a entender con ella que la mejor opción sería no entrar por esas corrientes... el peli morado asintió y volvió a incorporarse. Aún con la toalla a su cintura, caminó hasta el frigorífico y extrajo una botella de cerveza. Kaito levantó las cejas e inclinó un poco el cuello hacia él.

—¿Cerveza?—Preguntó Kaito, ignorando las maldiciones de Len a su lado.

—Las he comprado hoy—Sonrió y alzó la botella—. ¿Os apetece?

Ambos negaron y, precisamente en ese instante, el timbre sonó. Los tres se miraron unos segundos antes de decidir por abrir, asique finalmente Gakupo fue hacia la puerta y abrió. Parpadeó al ver de quien se trataba; una joven de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules sotenía en una de sus manos una maleta negra. El hombre abrió la boca.

—¿R-Rin... R-Rin Kagamine?—Balbuceó. En un momento, el rubio se posicionó junto a él y apretó los dientes; parecía enfadado de verla allí.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—Formuló con hostilidad. La rubia infló una mejilla y notó que había estado llorando.

—¿Podemos hablar en _privado_?—Ignoró la presencia del otro hombre concentrándose en Len.

Len dudó un poco antes de acceder, pero salió del apartamente y, con un empujón, dejó a Gakupo en el interior y dejó la puerta entre abierta. La tomó de los hombros y la alejó un poco.

—¿Qué quieres?

Rin tomó una bocanada de aire. Estaba totalmente segura de que la reacción de su guardaespaldas sería peor que la de su padre, aún así, _nadie_ cambiaría sus propósitos.

—Estoy embarazada—Espetó con seguridad, clavando sus iris azules en los ajenos. Len pestañeó, pero lejos de parecer enfadado, la miró sin desinterés.

—Entonces aborta.

La mandíbula de la cantante cayó contra el suelo. No se lo podía creer, ¿qué tenía la gente con el aborto? ya había tomado la decisión de no abortar. Vale, tenía diecinueve años, pero ya era mayor de edad y podía arreglárselas.

—¿Tú también? ¡es tu hijo! maldito crápula... —Gruñó. Len frunció el ceño y tomó con fuerza una de sus muñecas, entonces ella gimió.

—No pienso joderme la vida solo por eso—dijo.

—¿Cómo que no?—Se zafó del agarre y se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Acéptalo! es tu bebé, y te la joderé si así sea.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que él aprovechó para percibir la maleta que portaba.

—¿Y esa maleta?

—... Mi padre me echó de casa cuando se enteró—Suspiró evitando su mirada.

—Claro, si te lo hubieras callado quizá no te tendría que echar—Se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Tan poco le importaba ser padre?

—Por eso... ¡vengo a vivir contigo!—Exclamó. En eso, un par de personas tras la puerta soltaron un chillido. Len dirigió su mirada a esta y frunció aún más el ceño. Kaito se asomó sonriendo nerviosamente y cabeceó a Rin a modo de saludo.

—Vaya, vaya... Asi que Len será papá—Amplió su sonrisa y Len se molestó más.

—Ese niño no es mío y punto. Y tú no te quedarás aquí—Sentenció mirándola duramente.

—¡Vamos, Len!—Gakupo intervino esta vez—. Ella puede quedarse, sería lo mejor, al menos hasta que tenga el bebé. Y sería bueno tener a una mujer en casa—Tosió—, quiero decir...

Len les lanzó una mirada de enojo.

—¡Ni hablar!

—Sí que me quedo—Diciendo esto, se metió en el piso y le miró—. Tu me mantendrás, es tu responsabilidad de padre.

—¡Ese bebé no es mío!—Gruñó él.

—Len... —dijo Kaito con cierto tono de recelo en su voz—. Deja que se quede, no sería una molestia, ¿verdad, Gak?—El aludido asintió. Len escudriñó a la rubia con la mirada y, tras pensarlo unos instantes, asintió.

—Solo hasta que nazca el mocoso—La rubia dio un bote de entusiasmo y satisfacción y arrastró la maleta con ella, cuando estuvo un poco lejos, él volvió a internarse. Kaito se le acercó al oído y le susurró.

—¿Tan mal te lo tomasmte? pensé que reaccionarías de otra forma.

El guardaespaldas se encogió de hombros. No le daba importancia al tema porque la convencería de abortar y en caso contrario, no re-conocería al bebé como suyo y fin.

—Trataré de hacer que aborte.

Kaito parpadeó y lo zarandeó.

—¡No jodas! eres un muy cruel con ella, ¿sabes? la odias sin razón, la preñas y le das disgustos.

—Accedí a que viviese aquí, ¿no es bastante?—Para quedarse con las últimas palabras, se alejó del peli azul. Gakupo entornó los ojos y lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Kaito.

—No creí que fuese tan...

—¿Terco?—Terminó por decir Kaito—. Sí, lo es.

* * *

_Fin del cap. Bueno, hoy intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo de Mi vecino favorito, es que tengo visita y bueeh... xD además de que empeoré del hombro y tal :/ ¡tengo a medias ese capítulo! intentaré de verdad, poder terminarlo hoy. Asi que, ¡muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews! nos vemos la próxima. _

_Chau :33_


	3. Chapter 3

_Vocaloid no me pertenece._

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Dos días, dos infernales días habían pasado desde que se instaló en su casa y tuvo que aguantar las órdenes y miradas impregnadas de odio de Len. No podía más con la actitud del estúpido chico, aún así, se prometió a sí misma que no abandonaría. Habían quedado en que ella dormiría en el sofá, sin embargo, era un lugar incómodo y su espalda dolía como el infierno. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? no pensaba acoplarse en la cama de Kaito o Gakupo. Dios. Se ruborizó con solo pensarlo. Pero tampoco podía dormir en un colchón estando embrazada...

Actualmente se encontraba tumbada en el sofá, cómodo para una siesta pero no para pasar como el lecho de una embarazada —A pesar de tener sólo un mes de embarazo— Kaito y Len habían salido a quién-sabe-dónde y Gakupo estaba en su habitación haciendo quién-sabe-qué. El apartamento estaba silencioso a excepción de la televisión; nada interesante, un programa de marujeo. La rubia pasó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente y suspiró. Tanteó su mirada sobre el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa y divagó nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Oyó que la puerta de la habitación de Gakupo se abría y eso fue suficiente para romper su nube. El hombre pasó directo a la cocina no sin antes sonreírle y saludarla con un gesto de mano. Rin se levantó del sofá y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vaya, pensé que estarías durmiendo, Rin-sama—comentó el pelimorado. La chica amplió la sonrisa.

—Nop, no estaba durmiendo. Pero no te culpo por pensar eso, esto está muy silencioso...

—Sí—Gakupo se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Suele estarlo cuando Len y Kaito no están.

La rubia levantó una ceja captando en la frase un doble sentido, pero no se molestó en responder a ello.

—Entiendo. Uh, ¿qué vas a hacer?—Preguntó, acercándose al notar que exploraba en el frigorífico.

—La cena—Sacó una caja de huevos.

—Déjame ayudarte...—Intentó alcanzar la caja con una de sus manos cuando él la detuvo rodeando su muñeca con suavidad.

—No, por favor, estás embarazada y no quisiera que...

Pero no seguía escuchándole. Puso los brazos en jarras y frunció el ceño, ¡estaba embarazada, no incapacitada! y además de un mes aproximadamente. Si. Rin odiaba cuando la trataban como a una débil.

—¡Hey! yo me las sé apañar, ¿vale? que esté embarazada no significa que me tenga que quedar tirada en un rincón medio muerta—Gakupo rió con el comentario hecho por ella y asintió.

—¿Estás segura? yo también puedo apañármelas solo, la mayoría de las veces yo me encargo de hacer la cena en esta casa.

Rin parpadeó.

—¿En serio? ¿solo tú?

—Bueno... a veces a Len le da por hacer el desayuno, pero te garantizo que casi siempre se lo hace a él mismo—Un tic nervioso levantó la ceja de la rubia—. a veces también se ofrece a hacer la comida, la mayoría cuando está enfadado... le gusta entretenerse para no pensar mucho en los problemas... aunque no te puedo prometer que no queme la cocina.

Rin se rió por lo último que comentó Gakupo. Asi que, ¿Len también cocinaba? pensaba que él era el mantenido de la casa.

—Pero esta noche te ayudaré, ¿bien?—Gakupo asintió y dejó que esta la ayudara.

No pudieron hacer mucho, pues Kaito y Len llegaron en el momento justo para cuando Gakupo depositaba la carne en la sartén. Ambos sintieron al instante el olor gratificante de pescado. Rin se asomó por el umbral de la puerta y les recibió en un delantal y una sonrisa.

—¿Qué traen ahí?—Se atrevió a preguntar. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba con ellos, ya había cogido un poco de confianza.

Kaito sonrió y alzó la bolsa en su mano mientras Len se deshacía de su abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero.

—Shushi—Respondió sonriente, dejando la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina y frotó sus manos.

—¿Shushi? ¿En serio?—Preguntó la rubia animada.

Kaito afirmó con la cabeza.

—Ajá. ¿No te gusta?—Aventuró preocupado.

—¿Bromeas? ¡me encanta, es mi comida favorita! muchas gracias—El carmín coloreó ligeramente las mejillas de Kaito y entonces, un inaudible gruñido profundo se oyó detrás de él. Confuso, parpadeó, pero ignoró el gruñido.

—Al principio tenía la idea de comprar algo más caliente, pero Len dijo que... —La mano del rubio cubrió la boca de Kaito.

—Cállate—Sentenció. Rin arqueó una ceja con la curiosidad plasmada en su cara.

—Tampoco hacía falta que fueses así, Len—Bufó la rubia. Él gruñó en su garganta hacia ella y apartó la vista lo suficiente para no encontrársela en su campo de visión.

—No tienes derecho a opinar aquí, invasora de casas—Chasqueó.

Rin rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Como usted diga, señor—dijo, encrespando los nervios de Len.

Len, maldiciendo en boz baja algunas barbaridades, volteó y encontró a Gakupo estrellando dos huevos en la sartén. El rubio parpadeó y trató de ocultar una sonrisa cuando el pelimorado dio un respingo para evitar el aceite que saltó. Kaito frunció la nariz y se acercó al hombre.

—Dios santo... ¡llamen a una abulancia!—Voceferó el peliazul entre algunas risas—. ¡Apuesto a que necesitaremos un lavado de estómago!

Gakupo frunció el ceño. En realidad, su abuela había sido una japonesa muy tradicional y ella le había enseñado a cocinar muchas recetas orientales. Sin embargo, aunque su orgullo se atenponía en ello, era cierto que la mayoría de las veces había algún defecto en el resultado que a fin de cuentas podría provocar arcadas en cualquier persona.

Encaró a Kaito cruzando sus delgados brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Algún problema, imbécil?—Arrastró. Kaito abrió la boca y parpadeó, pero unos segundos más tarde volvió a cerrarla y tensó la mandíbula. Le dió un empujón no muy fuerte; al fin y al cabo, Gakupo era más alto.

—Hey, cuida esa lengua... —Advirtió—. O mi puño paseará sobre tu cara.

Gakupo gruñó y le devolvió el empujón más fuerte. Kaito, presa de la sorpresa por como se lo había tomado Gakupo, no pudo reaccionar, golpeando a Rin en el acto. La rubia gimió y se tambaleó un poco antes de ser sujetada por una mano de Len, quien fruncía el ceño y sus ojos, dos pozos azules y profundos que daban la impresión de albergar un millón de secretos en ellos, se clavaron en los dos hombres que parecían dispuestos a recibir y devolver respuestas no verbales.

—Parecéis dos críos. Cerrar la boca, no por unos malditos huevos os vais a comportar como simios—dijo el rubio con voz dura. Ambos le dedicaron miradas más calmadas. Kaito asintió y Gakupo se encogió de hombros volviéndose hacia la sartén.

Rin aún sentió el agarre de Len, así que se movió un poco para zafarse. Él, en contra de esa acción, la aferró más fuerte, todavía sin mirarla.

—Lo siento Len—Suspiró Kaito, rascándose la nuca. Miró a Gakupo por el rabillo del ojo—. Es un exagerado.

Gakupo se volvió a voltear y, apunto de responder, Len le cubrió la boca.

—Ninguna respuesta más. Joder, ya hemos traído Shushi—Lanzó una rápida mirada a Rin por el rabillo del ojo—. Gakupo —Lo miró—. No hace falte que hagas nada, hemos traído suficiente.

El pelimorado sonrió y asintió. Mientras él y Kaito preparaban la mesa, Rin llamó la atención de Len dándole suaves golpecitos en el hombro con su dedo índice. Len, quien aún no se había percatado de que no la había soltado, la dejó bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos. Afirmó con la barbilla para incitarla a hablar.

—Verás... dormir en ese sofá es un poco... incómodo. ¿No podría hospedarme en una cama normal y corriente? ¿cómo en la que duermen las personas?—Preguntó.

Len rodó los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared, observándola.

—¿Y?

Entrecerró los ojos y en sus iris azules se formó un pequeño remolino de rabia. Len torció una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que estaba enfadada; le encantaba rabiarla.

Mierda.

Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada ante ese pensamiento. Jodido sea él.

—¿Cómo que ''Y''? ¡estoy embarazada, animal! ¡y encima de tu hijo!—Llevó una mano a su vientre plano—. Al menos, sé un poco considerado.

—¿Considerado?—Gruñó—. No tengo porque ser considerado. Tú llegaste aquí sin avisarme y sin mi autorización. ¡Joder! te acoplaste sin más. ¿Ahora quieres consideración de mi parte? te recuerdo que ese estúpido niño se puede ir al infierno al igual que tú.

Tres pasos. Se oyó una bofetada.

Kaito y Gakupo se giraron con la mandíbula en el suelo y contemplaron las escena dejando al aire sus tareas; Len había girado la cara en el golpe involuntariamente, pero sin moverse del sitio. Rin apretaba fuertemente los puños y le miraba con profunda ira.

—No vuelvas a llamar estúpido a mi bebé—Sentenció, dándose la vuelta y encerrándose en el baño de un portazo.

Len aún sentía el escozor de la bofetada en su mejilla derecha. Pero no era solo eso. Algo se movió dentro que él que lo enfureció al mismo tiempo que lo hacía sentirse un malnacido. Se quedó ahí parado unos minutos antes de hacer el primer movimiento y mirar a sus dos compañeros de piso, que seguían mirándolo con estupecfación y enfado. Vale. Claramente se había sobre pasado.

Clavó sus ojos en la puerta del baño, imaginándose a cierta rubia frebte al lavabo, ¿o maldiciéndole? a saber.

* * *

Cayó la noche. Rin aún seguía en el baño, pero nadie la había molestado desde que entró. Había otro además de ese, asi que no sería problema. Pero le resultó extraño no oír a Len insultándola al ocupar el baño tanto tiempo, como había hecho los días que estuvo allí. Estaba sentada en el retrete, masajeando con la mano su vientre. La verdad era que había vomitado al menos dos veces durante el tiempo que estuvo encerrada. No salió a cenar, pero Kaito se acercó a preguntar amablemente si le apetecía comer algo.

Y como era de esperar, ella negó le aseguró de que se encontraba bien. A esas horas, suponía que todos estarían en sus habitaciones. ¿Y ella?, tendría que soportar otra noche en ese maldito sofá. Su espalda se quejaba ante la idea de volver a tumbarse una noche entera allí. A pesar de que no había recibido una respuesta clara de Len, todo parecía apuntar a un rotundo no.

Suspiró y enterró la cara entre las manos. En ese momento, alguién llamó con los nudillos a la puerta y esperó unos instantes antes de hablar.

—Abre la puerta—Ordenó la voz ronca de Len. El corazón de Rin martilleó de repente contra su pecho, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

Pero no respondió. Se oyó un gruñido al otro lado de la puerta y otro golpe, un poco más fuerte.

—Si no la abres, la tiraré abajo—Con esa amenaza, ella sabría que sería capaz. Sería capaz de tirar esa puerta abajo, pero, ¿para hablar con ella?

La rubia resopló y pasó la mano por su cara. Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Len la abrió completamente y se apoyó en el umbral de brazos cruzados con la vista en ella.

—¿Y bien?—Comenzó ella encontrándose con sus ojos. Len gruñó y entornó los ojos.

—No has salido de aquí en un rato, creo que deberías...

—¿Y a qué viene esa preocupación ahora?—Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Len la imitó.

—Si no cierras la maldita boca me largo, y por mi puedes pasar la noche en la bañera—Chasqueó irritado.

—No veo la diferencia; el sofá es un infierno para mi espalda y creo que la bañera no sería tan diferente—Razonó inclinándose más.

Los ojos de Len tantearon hasta los senos de la mujer y quedaron clavados allí un buen rato. El calor subió por las mejillas de la rubia. Miró hacia abajo para descubrir que aquella camisa un poco escotada daba mucho que ofrecer a la vista. Se cubrió con un brazo el escote y acentuó el ceño. Len se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarla a ella.

—He decidido que puedes dormir conmigo.

Rin se inrguió y parpadeó incrédula, a su propuesta.

—¿E-estás hablando en serio? ¿en una cama?

Len gruñó y rodó los ojos.

—¿Sí o no?

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Rin.

—¡Demonios, sí!—Huyó fuera del baño con rapidez y buscó la habitación del rubio. Señaló una puerta previa a otra en el fondo y este asintió.

Para sorpresa de Len, cuando hubo llegado a su cuarto, se encontró a Rin en su cama, cubierta y quizá durmiendo. Resopló y se sentó en el otro borde. Abrió el cobertor y se tumbó dentro, volviéndose a cubrir.

Rin abrió los ojos aún soñolienta y notó un peso a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y estrechó los ojos a su acompañante. Parpadeó y soltó un chillido al descubrir a Len echado junto a ella.

—¿Qué demonios... ?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Formuló la rubia alejándose de él. Len levantó una ceja.

—Es mi cama.

—Pensé que dormirías en otra cama... y-yo... —Se cubrió la boca con una mano y le dió la espalda. Con el color tiñéndole las mejillas, escuchó una risa entre dientes de él.

—Siempre y cuando puedes dormir en el sofá, o en la bañera.

Ella frunció el ceño. Él lo había hecho a propósito para molestarla, pero no le complacería saliendo de ahí como un perro con el rabo entre las patas. Tomando la precaución de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de él, acomodó la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, muchas gracias—dijo con amabilidad y cortesía finjida—. Buenas noches.

El hombre pestañeó. Con aquellas palabras tenía claro que ella no se movería de su cama, por lo que gruñó en su garganta y volteó hacia el otro lado, cerrando los ojos e intentando conciliar el sueño.

Si eso era posible teniéndola ahí.

* * *

_Siento el retraso, pero con mi amiga en casa poca cosa puedo hacer. xD Se va pasado mañana, asi que volveré a retomar el ritmo. (Hombre, tengo que salir con ella y aprovechar, ¿no?) gracias por los reviews. _

_Perdonan la ortografía y la cacografía. Espero vuestros reviews._

_¡Chau bi!_


End file.
